The present invention relates to a wiring unit of an electrical connector for communication and data transmission systems. The wiring unit includes a stuffer cap that may couple to a portion of the wiring unit so that the latch for attaching the wiring unit to a support (e.g., a faceplate) is protected during the termination of electrical wires to electrical wire insulation displacement contact (IDC) terminals of the wiring unit. More particularly, the present invention includes a stuffer cap that can be selectively coupled to one portion of the wiring unit to protect the latch during termination of the electrical wires and to the terminals or IDC of the wiring unit to help stop oxidation and corrosion.
Due to significant advancements in telecommunications and data transmission speeds over unshielded twisted pair cables, the connectors (jacks, receptacles, patch panels, cross connects, etc.) have become critical factors in achieving high performance in data transmission systems, particularly at the higher frequencies. Some performance characteristics can degrade beyond acceptable levels at new, higher frequencies in the connectors unless adequate precautions are taken.
Often, wiring is pre-existing. Standards define the geometry for the connectors, such as the size and connection to existing faceplates and other support structures, thus making any changes to the wiring and to the connector geometry cost prohibitive.
The use of unshielded twisted pair wiring was created prior to the need for high speed data transmissions. Thus, while using the existing unshielded twisted pair wiring and complying with the existing standards, connectors must be developed that fulfill the performance requirements of today""s higher speed communications, in order to maintain compatibility with the existing connectors.
One method to improve performance has been to use a stuffer cap coupled to the terminals of a jack or interconnection device for an electrical connector. The stuffer cap covers the twisted pair cables after they have been attached to the terminals, and retards or stops oxidation or corrosion on the terminals and termination wires. This retardation of corrosion helps to stop low level contact (voltage resistance) spikes. Examples of this type of stuffer cap are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,186,647 to Denkmann et al and 4,403,200 to Chen.
Generally, the stuffer cap configuration has not changed the geometry of the connector and allows ajack to be coupled to a conventional keystone envelope on a faceplate. The jack typically has a latching mechanism that has one latch or protrusion located on the xe2x80x9cbottomxe2x80x9d of the jack or opposite side of the wiring terminals and an opposing latch or protrusion located on the xe2x80x9ctopxe2x80x9d of the jack or on the same side as the wiring terminals. The structure of the latching mechanism on the jack is generally perpendicular to the face of the jack that mates with a faceplate or other support. The protrusions couple to recesses in the keystone envelope and thereby hold the jack in place. However, at least one of these latching mechanisms may be damaged during the wire termination process.
Typically the wire termination process is performed using a 10-impact tool. Usually, the jack is positioned with the terminals extending upwardly and away from a support surface to increase efficiency of the wire termination process. However, this orientation typically positions one of the latching mechanisms between the housing of the jack and the support surface on which the jack is placed. The latching mechanism can be damaged by the force of the impact tool forcing the connector and its latching mechanism against the support surface. With a damaged latching mechanism, the jack will not be able to be properly coupled to the faceplate.
Examples of conventional of stuffer caps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,943 to Ferrill et al.; 5,626,490 to Pitts et al.; 5,228,872 to Liu; 5,186,647 to Denkmann et al; and 4,403,200 to Chen.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a stuffer cap that can couple to the wiring unit in manner that protects the faceplate latching mechanism during wire termination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a stuffer cap that couples to the wire-connecting unit to retard or stop oxidation or corrosion on the terminals and termination wires.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a stuffer cap that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
The foregoing objects are basically obtained by an electrical connector having a housing with opposite first and second sides, a stuffer cap attachment on the second side and a support latching portion adjacent the attachment on the second side. Electrical wire insulation displacement contact terminals are coupled to the housing and extend from the first side. A stuffer cap can be selectively coupled on the housing first surface over the insulation displacement contact terminals and to the attachment overlying the second surface.
The foregoing objects are further obtained by a method for assembling a wiring unit for an electrical connector, the wiring unit including a housing having opposite first and second sides. A stuffer cap attachment extends from the second side and a support latching portion is adjacent the attachment on the second side. Insulation displacement contact terminals are coupled to the housing, the terminals being at least partially covered by a plurality of protrusions on the housing. The method includes, positioning a stuffer cap overlying the second side and coupling the stuffer cap to the stuffer cap attachment, the stuffer cap extending farther from the second surface than the latching portion. The stuffer cap is placed on a surface, the stuffer cap separating the latching portion from the surface. Then electrical wires are positioned on the insulation displacement contact terminals and forces are exerted on the electrical wires, thereby coupling the electrical wires to the insulation displacement contact terminals coupled to the housing. The stuffer cap absorbs the force transferred to the housing and protect the latching portion. The stuffer cap can then be separated from the attaching portion and attached to the protrusions on the housing.
By forming an electrical connector and performing the method according to the invention, the stuffer cap will help retard or stop oxidation or corrosion on the terminals and termination wires. Additionally, the stuffer cap can be coupled to the housing side opposite the terminals so that when an impact tool is used to terminate the electrical wires to the electrical connector, the latching portion is protected to avoid being damaged.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention.
As used herein, terms, such as xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9crearxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cupwardlyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdownwardlyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cforwardlyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbackwardlyxe2x80x9d, are intended to describe relative directions, and do not limit the electrical connector to any specific orientation.